


Forgotten Things

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Magic Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Forgotten Magic, M/M, Magic, Naruto Magic Week 2019, Treasure Hunting, but nothing graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: They came to Konoha Temple to find an artifact and only ended up in one of the worse situations of their lives. Until everything changes and things forgotten come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all should have expected this pairing if you are dedicated readers to me. lol. I regret nothing but for the fact that this has turned into a two shot. It was never meant to be such but here we are.

Obito gasped as his side was jostled again from his shaky steps. “Damn it!” he hissed, pressing his arm tighter around his torso. Blood flowed through his fingertips with the makeshift bandage barely holding together from the gunshot wound. Every breath to hurt but he had to keep going- had to push through it- for everyone’s sake.

“Obito?” 

He looked up to see Rin, holding Kakashi’s limp body. The idiot had used up too much of his magic in their attempt to escape the bandits that were following them when they entered the abandoned temple. He had passed out and Rin was left to carrying him as Obito was too hurt. 

He attempted his best smile. “I’m alright,” he forced out. “Keep going up.” 

Rin bit her bottom lip. She looked like she was about to say something when there was the clatter of noises behind them. 

Both of them cursed and turned their attention to walking up the spiral stairs as best they could. Obito gripped the empty gun tighter in his other hand and frantically tried to think of  _ something.  _

With Kakashi out and Rin unable to use her summons, Isobu, they were basically screwed. Obito had used all of his ammunition in various firefights and the only thing he was good for was sensing were the enemies were from their energies. The whole bottom half of the temple was crawling with the bandits, so they had no choice but to go up. 

This was the worst situation they had ever been in so far.

They continued to climb until the finally came to the landing. But Rin’s cursing alerted to him that something was wrong. He didn’t know what until he joined her and saw it was a dead end. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. He scanned the room but there were no windows except for the ones that were too small and high to reach. Like most of the temple, the room was falling apart but held together by thick and enormous trees. But they didn’t look out of place as if they were intentionally part of the architecture.

Normally Rin, the one with the magical history degree, would be all over this but now was not the time. But the trees did give Obito some ideas. 

“Come on,” he bit out as he pushed Rin forward. 

“Obito,” she hissed while she hobbled along with Kakashi. “What are you doing?”

Obito didn’t respond but kept corraling his two friends to one of the thicker trees. The roots were thick and deep. Perfect enough to hide something- or more importantly to hide  _ two someones.  _

“Here,” he pointed to a large crevice in the roots. “Both of you hid here.”

He tried to push Rin forward but she abruptly stopped and snapped her head toward him. “What do you mean ‘both’ Obito? You are hiding in here with us!” 

“Stop arguing, Rin!” the Uchiha snapped. He flinched when his wound got agitated again. “Just get in!” This time he gave her a hard shove. 

She stumbled forward, nearly falling into the crevice. Luckily she caught herself. She eased Kakashi down in the crevice before she spun on the spot and tried to grab Obito. 

He allowed her to do so but when she brought him forward he shoved her down into the whole. She yelped as she went down and he pulled away from her grasp. “Use what little magic you can use and make a wall that looks like bark,” he ordered while he began to move away. “Just stay here until... I don’t know when you don’t hear anyone.” 

Before he could move away, Rin caught his wrist. “What the fuck you mean Obito?” she snapped. He looked over his shoulder to see the tendrils of her magic sputtering around her. It was responding to her emotions and, usually, it would transform her into a mix between her body and Isobu. But the temple had a deep sort of magic over it that prevented her from being able to do so. “You are getting in here with us!” 

A corner of Obito’s mouth lifted up. “They need a reason to not look in this place.”

“And what are you planning on doing?” she demanded. “You- you-”

“Can’t use magic, I know.” He tugged his hand away. He turned toward her and firmly pushed her back. 

She hit the ground next to Kakashi and looked up at him with wide eyes. He could see the beginning of tears start to form in her eyes and smiled the best he could. “You and Kakashi have a lot going for you,” he muttered. He lifted the hand that was holding the bandage and showed her the blood that was on his hands. “And I don’t think I would even make it even if we did get out of this.”

“Obito....” She tried to reach out of him again but he stepped back with a shake of his head.

He smiled weakly. “Now hide,” he ordered while he stumbled back towards the door. The voices they heard before were getting louder. 

He didn’t say another word as he limped to the center of the room where a large piece of the roof had fallen down. His head and body felt heavy and he sighed when he leaned against the stone, thankful for the relief. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His heart pounded hard in his chest but he felt calmer than he had been since the beginning of their journey. Who knew a hunt for a lost artifact would have ended up like this? Sure, they had faced some terrible odds in their adventures before but never something like this. Perhaps it was always meant to be this way....

He heard footsteps come up the stairs and opened his eyes to see the first group of people storm in. Their guns were raised and, at seeing him, they all immediately surrounded him in a half circle. He took it as a good sign though when they didn’t instantly start shooting him. If anything it gave him time to think of a good excuse as to why Rin and Kakashi weren’t with him anymore. 

As everyone stared each other down, Obito's limbs grew heavier and there were black dots forming in his vision. He blinked them away and tried desperately not to sway, to give away how hurt he really was. Though if they really looked it would be very obvious.

He felt something deep within in chest, something very warm and bright. He nearly laughed sardonically as he latched onto it and let it give him strength. He never sure what it was but he could count on one hand the number of times he had felt it- and always when he was on the brink of dying. 

Really it never  _ did  _ anything but it was always nice to feel it there. It gave him some comfort that, if he were to die, then at least he would have that with him. 

He then heard another much calmer set of footsteps coming up. He looked and sneered when he saw who it was. 

"Looking good Zetsu," he quipped with a smirk 

The man frowned- or at least one half of his face did. The other was covered by a specialized medical mask that covered the whole side of his face. Obito knew that once Zetsu had been handsome but after receiving a bullet to the face can ruin anyone pretty face. To top it off the wound never really healed properly so he constantly had to wear the mask so it would never get infected. 

"And you have looked better," Zetsu drawled. “Still hanging out with your lessers, I see.” 

He knew Zetsu was baiting him so he didn’t respond, even though he grit his teeth.

Zetsu looked around the room. “Speaking of, where are your comrades?”

Obito shrugged. “Don’t know,” he lied. He didn’t look to the tree roots where his two friends were hiding. “We split.” 

Zetsu threw his head back with a deep laugh. “You honestly expect me to believe that? You three are thick as thieves.” 

“Yeah, well, when you’re being chased by bandits, you have to do some things you don’t want to do,” he shrugged and winced from the sharp pain. He made an effort to not gasp and drew more on the warmth in him. “What can you do?” 

The other man’s eye grew sharp. “‘Bandits?’ That’s very rude to call us that,” he spoke evenly even though Obito knew it had gotten under his skin. “Considering you were once one of us.”

“And wasn’t that a mistake,” Obito muttered. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. The warmth in him seemed to grow warmer and Obito felt his eyes sting at how good it felt. The energy there giving him some comfort even if he could never fully have it.

Zetsu shook his head. “Enough talk,” he snapped, “where are your comrades? Where is the artifact?” 

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. “To both: I don’t know.” 

“That is some crap, Obito, you three would have never come here if you didn’t feel for sure it was here. You three are, if anything, predictable.”

While that was very true, coming to the Konoha Temple had been a bit of a hunch. They weren’t sure the artifact was here but all the evidence they had collected pointed it to be such. The temple was a large complex with twisting corridors and false passageways. There was no guarantee that it was here. 

“What do you want the artifact for?” Obito instead probed with a deep breath. “It is nothing special to you.” 

Zetsu was quiet for a moment. He closed his eye and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, his face was stoic. “You’re going to die anyway,” he pointed out, “what is the point of asking?”

“Humor me,” Obito breathed. “As a dying man’s last wish.”

“....” Zetsu walked toward him then. “Honestly, when I first heard you were looking for it, I thought you three were insane. An artifact lost to time- something rumored to be so powerful it could  _ control  _ all the elements. To prove, at one point, that at least one elemental magician did not have to be subjected to the will of the elements that are meant to be too wild to handle.”

He stopped in front of Obito. “But then you kept searching and finding new clues. And I looked deeper into this artifact. I found a little bit of forgotten information... that it could supposedly bring back the dead.”

Obito’s breath caught. The trembling in his limbs became worse but that wasn’t from the blood loss. “You know...,” he said with a tight throat. “I thought your mother was a crazy bitch. Turns out you are crazier than she is.”

Zetsu threw his head back again. “I figured you would say something like that,” he chuckled. “Considering you killed her and my younger brother.” 

“And Kaguya was  _ threatening  _ to use her magic to take over the world,” Obito hissed, “What did you  _ think  _ was going to happen.”

Zetsu threw out a hand and grabbed Obito’s hair. He twisted it back and Obito hissed. “You have no right to speak her name,” Zetsu growled. “Or Tobi’s. My mother took you and your cousins in out of kindness and you  _ betray  _ us and then have the  _ audacity  _ to take over the company  _ she built  _ and make it into something that is no longer recognizable. 

“You were only  _ jealous  _ of her power- she was so much more powerful than even your cousin, Madara. You coveted what you couldn’t have.” 

Obito bared his teeth in an ugly snarl. The energy inside him was growing warmer and stronger, so he used it to fuel his own slowly dying in his body. He  _ refused  _ to pass out now. “If  _ ‘kindness’  _ you mean, killing my uncle and then taking over  _ his  _ company than yes, we did betray you. But  _ fuck  _ you into ever thinking that it was all just for power. She threatened to  _ take over the world  _ and use the company that she ‘built’ to do so. We took  _ back  _ what was rightfully Madara’s and Izuna’s and they made it great again. Unlike the seedy mess that  _ Kaguya  _ made it.” 

Zetsu tilted his head to the side while his hand tightened in Obito’s hair. It made the Uchiha hiss and wince. 

Zetsu’s eye was cold as he looked over Obito before he smiled. “You know,” he drawled, “I was going to kill you here. But I think I have a better plan. I should keep you alive just long enough that we can make a short visit to your cousins.” 

Obito snarled and lashed out. “You leave them out of this!” Or at least he tried to but given his state Zetsu easily dodged out of it. Obito’s body impacted the ground and he snarled again. He lifted his head to Zetsu, who smiled gleefully over him. 

The energy in him grew hotter and hotter and he continued to draw on its strength. It was closer than it had ever been and he needed it more than anything right now. 

“What can you do?” Zetsu taunted. He kicked the empty gun in Obito’s hand away. “What can you do about me bringing you to your cousins? Or even from protecting your comrades?” He laughed. “Even if they did ‘escape,’ they won’t get away for long. They most likely still have the artifact.” 

He looked to one of the men. “Set the bombs.” 

Obito’s heart began to pound faster. “‘Bombs?’” He reached out with his magic senses and the people in the lower levels were moving and were acting like they were putting things onto the pillars. 

“Yes,” Zetsu replied flippantly as he began to walk away. “I can’t have any other people come here, now can I?”

Obito snarled and struggled to stand. “You fuck!” he yelled. 

“Call me what you will, Obito.” Zetsu looked at him over his shoulder. “But I win.”

Obito yelled a slew of curses at him while he struggled to get up. People were coming toward him now but all he could think was how he needed to  _ protect  _ everyone. Rin, Kakashi, Izuna, and Madara. Even if he couldn’t use magic he had to do  _ something.  _

The energy in him, the thing that always gave him comfort, was burning inside him. He was too focused on Zetsu’s retreating back to even pay attention to what was going on around him. The building began to shake around them, small clumps of stone falling from the ceiling. The trees around them  _ shifted  _ in ways that shouldn’t be. 

The people stopped and even Zetsu paused and looked back at Obito. 

Obito managed to stand, heartbeat fast and pounding in his ears. He felt himself shaking and he tasted copper in his mouth. “You won’t get the chance to  _ touch  _ them,” he hissed as he tightened his hands into fists. 

The side Zetsu showed was unimpressed. “What will you do?” he taunted. “Kill me?” 

He laughed and that was what broke Obito. The energy in him seemed to burst and  _ warmth  _ was like liquid the flooded his entire body. He felt  _ invigorated  _ but his vision was going black. With the last bit of energy he had, he yelled and lurched forward. 

But his legs gave way, even when he heard the screams of men and women around him. His vision grew dark and he struggled to hold on- just a  _ bit longer.  _

Everything was distant as he fell forward. The screams, the feelings in his limbs, and his visions all faded away. All that remained was the sunlight under his skin as it seemed to reach out around him and pulling energy pull him. He was one with it and also not apart of it. He feared he would drown into it but never wanted to leave it. 

As he fell forward he and he was too tired to keep his eyes open, his eyelids closed. He let himself become submerged in the energy coming through him and felt  _ whole.  _

He fully expected to hit the ground- to feel the hard rock against his face and crash. 

Yet something caught him. Something solid but soft. He felt something wrap around his waist, strong like a tree but careful. 

He struggled to open his eyes but now drifting in the energy he couldn’t find himself to pull away. He fell further and further in the darkness and energy until he was consumed and he knew nothing more. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he became aware of his surroundings, he was still floating in the energy. But he was laying on something soft and, he thought, he heard birds chirping in the distance. It all made him want to fall back into unconsciousness but he breathed deeply and forced himself not to.

He slowly opened his eyes and breathed deeply again while he looked around. He was in a cottage bedroom, lightly colored wood that made up the room and wide windows to let in light. The room was covered in green plants and flowers of all sorts: climbing up the walls and surrounding the windows. 

He frowned because it was a room he did not recognize. He closed his eyes and tried to think of how he could have gotten there. 

Vaguely, blurry memories began to resurface. They were disjointed and didn’t make much sense until he was able to piece it all together and everything came together. He gasped and sat up in bed. He about jumped out of bed when he paused when he didn’t feel any pain.

He looked down at himself and found he wasn’t wearing the same clothes that he had. Instead, he was wearing a nightshift. He hesitantly grabbed the end of the outfit and slowly lifted it up. When he did (thankful to notice he was still wearing underwear), the side where a  _ bullet hole  _ should have been was completely healed.

Thinking his mind was playing tricks, he reached out and gently touched the skin. But there was no pain, no scarring. Off-kilter now, he dropped nightshift and looked around the room again. His breath caught when he noticed the plants had  _ moved,  _ almost like  _ coming toward him.  _ Some of the vines looked thicker and the colorful flowers were bigger than before. 

And now that he was focused, he could  _ feel _ the energy in him. Flowing in and around him, it came from everywhere but the brightest and warmest bit was inside of him. It danced over his insides and skin, made him feel more comfortable than he ever had in his entire life. He wasn’t sure what it was since he never felt something like this before. 

He swallowed the wet his throat and shook his head. He would have to figure it out later; right now he had to find Rin and Kakashi. 

But when he moved, the energy fluctuated and his limbs, specifically his legs, felt heavy and uncoordinated. He cursed and barely managed to stand. He wobbled over to the window, to get a better idea of his surroundings, and blinked when he barraged by the sun. 

It took his eyes a moment to adjust but when they did, what greeted him was the sight of more greeny of a thick forest. The cottage he was in, was in the middle of a clearing and was also surrounded by a garden. All the plants and flowers were colorful, bright, and bigger than anything he had ever seen before. And clearly in ways that were unnatural, growing beyond what it was supposed to be. 

“What the fuck?” he whispered. He placed one hand on the side of the windowsill to steady himself, only to yelp and gasp when one of the vines  _ moved  _ toward him when the energy once again fluctuated. He nearly fell backward if he hadn’t caught himself against the wall. He stared at the vine with a heavy beating heart, unable to even comprehend what it just did. What  _ he  _ did...?

“Oh! You’re awake!” Obito snapped his head toward the door to see a tall and broad-shouldered man standing there. 

The man’s dark eyes were bright and warm with an easy grin which was revealed thanks to his long hair being pulled back to show off the handsome and defined face. Besides at how attractive he was, Obito also noticed his old fashion attire- something that he only ever thought he would see in museums. 

The man walked into the room. “I’m so glad you're awake. Your friends were very worried about you but I kept telling them that you were asleep for so long is because your body had to get used to your magic.” 

“Rin and Kakashi?” Obito whispered, his voice cracking. He coughed and was about demand where his friends were when caught up to the rest of what else the man said. “My magic?”

“Oh, yes!” The man grew closer to him and Obito stiffened. But the mysterious stranger continued to grin. “I have never known someone whose magic was  _ locked away  _ likes yours was but there is a first time for everything!” 

Obito swallowed. “But I don’t have magic,” he croaked. 

“Well not before,” the man laughed. He waved to the plants around the room. “But it certainly wasn’t me who grew my plants bigger.” 

Obito’s head spun and he slowly sunk down the wall. The stranger cried out and was immediately by his side but Obito flinched away when he tried to touch him. “You’re not making any sense! I don’t have magic!” By now he was yelling. “Where are my friends? And  _ who are you!?”  _

Around them, the house shook and the energy in him was going wild. The man in front of him stared with wide eyes before they softened. Before Obito could even think of stopping him, the stranger took ahold of shoulders and drew him close. 

Obito lifted his arms to push him away but his hands instead bunched in the fabric of the man’s robes. The man placed Obito’s face into his shoulder where the Uchiha began to shake. Obito took a deep breath as the stranger stroked the back of his head. He smelt of earth, the kind of smell you could only find in a deep forest on a sunny day. It wasn’t overwhelming and Obito wondered if it was the man’s natural scent. 

He didn’t realize he was even crying until he let out a wet gasp and the stranger pulled him closer. Obito’s face began to burn as he realized he was acting as if he was a  _ child  _ but found he couldn’t pull away. Everything was  _ screaming  _ at him at how stupid he was being right now. Ut another half of him  _ wanted  _ to trust this man. Especially so when the man’s  _ magic  _ began to flow around the room. 

It was so  _ soft  _ and  _ warm.  _ It wasn’t at all-consuming as others he had felt before but deep and powerful- something that was terrifying if used against anyone. It was an odd juxtaposition; being comforting but also frightening. 

The stranger used his magic to reel Obito’s energy back in and helped him flow it through his body until it flowed evenly through him again. 

“I can’t imagine what you are going through,” the stranger soothed when Obito was under control. The Uchiha pulled back just enough to where they could look at each other in the face. His breath caught at the soft look the other gave him.

“Being told for all of your life that you can’t use magic,” the man went on as he used the sleeve of his robe to wipe Obito’s face. “And then it’s here after you  _ almost died protecting your friends.”  _ He smiled albeit weakly. “You are certainly very strong.

“But forgive my manners,” he added as he finished. “My name is Hashirama and your friends are fine. They are exploring Konoha Temple. I left them there because I wanted to come and check on you. But don’t worry, they can come here at any time. They know their way around thanks to my magic.”

“Konoha Temple?” Obito muttered. “You mean we’re still at the temple?”

“Sort of,” Hashirama explained with a chuckle. “The temple is actually just an entrance. You are actually on top of the mountain where the temple is located. It is a place I made when I decided to hide away from the world.” 

Obito frowned. “Huh? The temple is thousands of years old. How could you have  _ made  _ it when you don’t look as if you are no older than me?”

Hashirama giggled. “Magic.” His eyes were bright, crinkling around the edges. “But let’s get more comfortable.” 

Obito didn’t understand at first until Hashirama moved and placed one arm under Obito’s legs. He then stood up with no trouble at all while  _ holding Obito bridal style.  _

The Uchiha didn’t think he ever had felt his face get so hot in a second. “H-hey! Put me down!” 

Hashirama laughed. “Just a moment. I am worried your body hasn’t gotten used to your magic yet. You still might not be able to walk properly and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

The man’s grip was tight around Obito, clearly meaning he wasn’t going to let go soon. The Uchiha just had to suck it up as Hashirama walked back to the bed. 

Luckily it was short lived as Hashirama laid him gently down. Only he then fussed until Obito snapped at him to stop and say he was fine. The Uchiha got quite a shock when Hashirama then comically pouted while it seemed a dark aura came over him. 

Obito turned his head and pressed his lips together in order not to laugh. He coughed to clear his throat and then looked back to see the man still acting the same. “So...,” he waved a hand at Hashirama, “you said you were going to explain how you look so... young,” he had to be careful and not say ‘handsome,’ “but you  _ built  _ this place and the temple?”

The other man immediately snapped out of his sulky behavior and grinned while he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well not the temple,” Hashirama chuckled. “That was there before but it was much smaller and not as maze-like. I did that so it would be difficult for people to find me.”

He took a seat next to Obito on the bed. “But yes, I did build this place. My magic comes from nature itself. I draw upon its energy to extend my life and keep myself looking like this.” 

Obito frowned. “What do you mean ‘nature itself?’ Like you control it?” 

“I can do that,” Hashirama nodded, “but my magic is also  _ tied  _ to nature. So while I can control it, I also  _ feed  _ on it.” 

“I...,” Obito shifted. “I honestly wouldn’t believe what you were saying if I hadn’t felt your magic. It’s... old. And very powerful.” 

Hashirama laughed. “It was also very powerful even when I was very young. But you also have very powerful magic. It’s almost similar to mine but I feel like yours is very different.” 

Obito shook his head but stored the information away. “I don’t know how.” His eyes narrowed. “And what you said made no sense.” 

“Does it?” 

“People can’t  _ control  _ nature. Let alone  _ feed  _ on it.” 

Hashirama’s eyes lit up in challenge. Obito eyed him suspiciously when Hashirama waved a hand. He shivered when the man’s magic filled the room but then his mouth dropped open when all the plants began to  _ move.  _ And not just wiggle and crawl but move in patterned and in sync. Like they  _ were being controlled.  _ Many of the flowers began to bloom bigger and brighter than they should and some even lept off where they were to form new plants from them. 

Obito just sat there and stared but there was a delight that was building in him as if it were Christmas. “Wow...,” he breathed. 

Then ever so slowly things began to go back to the way they were before. “I was the only one amongst my people that could control nature,” Hashirama spoke, drawing Obito’s attention. He smiled wistfully.

“And.... your saying  _ I  _ can do that?” Obito frowned. 

“And maybe more,” Hashirama chuckled. “Your magic just finally manifested. Who knows what other secrets you have.” 

Obito looked down at his hands. It was an overwhelming thought that the energy- no, the  _ magic-  _ flowing through him now could almost be as strong as Hashirama’s. 

“But...,” Obito whispered while he glanced at the other man. “My... magic feels so  _ wild.”  _

Hashirama nodded. “It will at first. But with training, you will learn to master it.” He giggled. “Wow, I just sounded so much like my brother and father.”

This made the Uchiha grin before a corner of Obito’s mouth tilted downward. “How can you train  _ this?”  _

Hashirama laughed. “Here,” he stood up. “Let me show you. Sit up and extend your right arm.”

Obito did as he was told and Hashirama moved to his side. “May I?’ he asked and waved an arm at the Uchiha. Even though he was unsure what the other was going to do, Obito nodded. Only to stiffen and his face grew hot again when Hashirama sat close behind him. 

His heartbeat picked up when Hashirama wrapped one arm around his waist and laid the other over his extended arm. He refused to look at the other’s face, even when he felt Hashirama’s breath right into his ear. Instead, he took to focusing on their hands. 

Hashirama’s was biggers and overlayed Obito’s. The man’s tan hand was a stark contrast to Obito’s own pale skin. And while it was calloused, it wasn’t scarred like Obito’s- scars that he carried all over the right side of his body and face. It made Obito feel small, but not emasculated, and conscious of how he would look next to this god of a man. 

“Now...,” Hashirama breathed. Obito did his best to suppress a shiver. “Focus on a plant in this room. Once you find something, reach out to it with your magic and bring it to you. I’ll help you.” 

Obito swallowed and did as he was told- which was rather difficult given his state. But he did manage to spot something: the vine at the windowsill. 

He wasn’t quite sure what Hashirama meant by using his magic to reach out for it. But the moment he thought of it, the magic in his skin reacted. It flung itself out and Obito tried to rein it but failed as it seeped into the plants that were along its path. 

Yet before he could think of bringing it back in, he felt Hashirama’s magic mix with his own. It didn’t take over but gathered the magic that was going wayward and helped it form a solid path that Obito was making to the vine. 

When Obito’s magic reached the vine, he didn’t know what to do. On principle, he knew that magic could only surround something of nature to guide. So he tried that- only his magic had other ideas and seeped  _ into  _ the vine. He twitched physically as he tried to pull it out, unsure of what it was doing. 

“No, that’s great!” Hashirama whispered. “That’s what you want to do. You’re a natural at this.” 

Obito’s face went warmer at the praise but he pushed past it. 

Following Hashirama’s instructions, he also noticed that the other man’s magic was going around the vine to ensure that Obito’s didn’t seep into the surrounding plants.

When Obito was ready, he took a deep breath before he pulled his magic back with the vine. He wasn’t sure what to expect but when the vine moved and came off the wall he let out a noise of surprise. He found himself trying to lean forward but Hashirama’s arms kept him firmly in place. 

The vine slithered through the air toward them, the tip of the vine lifted a bit as if it were a head. The plant came onto the bed and Obito brought it closer to them. By now, he had forgotten Hashirama’s presence and only more interested in seeing what more he could do with it. 

At first, he flipped over his hand and had the vine rest there. Then he continued to have it crawl up his arms, sometimes wrapping around it just to see how well he could control the movement. He brought the tip of the vine all the way up to his shoulder and would have done more when he heard, “Maa, Maa. Are we interrupting something?”

Obito jumped and his magic went haywire. Luckily Hashirama’s magic made sure that the plant didn’t grow or choke their arms. 

Obito snapped his head toward the door to see Kakashi and Rin standing there. Kakashi wore a lazy smirk while Rin had a hand covering her mouth but her eyes were bright and shoulders shaking. “Guys!” Obito cried with a huge smile. Then he realized what he must look like with Hashirama and he made a choked noise. 

Before he could talk, Hashirama let out a high pitch giggle. “I-it’s not what it looks like!” the man explained. While Hashirama’s magic took over moved the vine away, Obito looked to the other man to see his face was very red too. And maybe because he was so close, Obito could see the freckles on his cheeks stand out prominently. 

When they were free of the vine, Hashirama pulled away from Obito and stood. The Uchiha pressed his lips together and swallowed because he suddenly missed the other's presence. Which was odd given that they had just met. 

His focus returned when Hashirama spoke, “I-I was showing Obito a bit of how he could use his magic!” 

“Oh!” Rin pipped in. She smiled brightly and ran over to Obito. “So you  _ can  _ use magic now! Obito, that’s wonderful!” 

She nearly tackled him in the bed with her hug which only made the Uchiha laugh. “Apparently I can....” 

“Certainly an interesting turn of events,” Kakashi hummed as he approached. He walked to the other side and sat down. “Without it, we all really would have been dead.” 

"Oh.... What happened?"

Both of his friends shifted where they sat and glanced at one another. But it was Hashirama that responded. 

"Given that your magic manifested when you were threatened, your magic reacted to that."

A dark pit formed at the bottom of Obito's stomach. His magic began to shift again. 

"We really don't know what happened," Rin spoke quietly with a shake of her head. "But when Hashirama pulled us out of the roots, the wood had wrapped around us like a barrier." She hesitated before she went on. "And everyone was dead."

Obito swallowed past the lump in his throat. "How?"

"...the trees," Kakashi responded. "All of them were stabbed by the trees. Even the people on the lower levels." 

Obito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Shit...," he muttered. He had killed before but to kill  _ so many people....  _ It tainted just  _ how  _ his magic was unlocked. 

He felt a touch to his shoulder and opened his eyes. He expected to see Rin or Kakashi but it was Hashirama who was leaning over him. Though his mouth was pressed firmly together, his eyes were soft. “It wasn’t your fault. You were put in an unimaginable position. It is terrible that your magic had to be unlocked in such a way. But if you haven’t,” he waved his other hand at his friends, “then you wouldn’t have been able to save them.”

Despite the heaviness he still felt, a bit of tension eased in his chest and made him breathe easier. He gave a small smile. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Hashirama smiled back and gave a squeeze to his shoulder. He then pulled away and once again Obito missed his warmth. 

To not focus on it, he looked at his friends. "So after everything, what happened?"

Rin grinned. "Well, as I said, Hashirama helped us get out." She glanced at their gracious host. "He said he felt the moment your magic manifested and used the trees to get to you as soon as possible."

Obito frowned before he let out a soft exclamation. He looked to Hashirama again. "So it was you who caught me?"

Hashirama grinned and chuckled, "Yep!"

"It was amazing Obito!" Rin exclaimed. "He was able to  _ control _ the trees and, at first, he didn't understand our language until he touched Kakashi. He then started talking like he knew it all his life!" 

"I don't wish to ever experience it again," Kakashi quipped drily and sent Hashirama a pointed look.

The man pouted and pushed his two pointer fingers together. "I already asked for your forgiveness on being so intruding...."

Rin waved her hand dismissively. "He is just playing, Hashirama." 

“I’m really not....,” Kakashi muttered. Obito would have laughed but he was still caught up on ‘using the trees’ for  _ travel  _ but decided not to question it until later. 

“Then Hashirama,” Rin went on, “brought us back here and we were waiting for you wake back up.” Her eyes lit up. “He has been showing us so much! About the temple, the people he was once was apart of, everything! And get this! The artifact that the texts talked about was  _ actually Hashirama!  _

“We have a forgotten history right at our fingertips! It’s all so amazing!” 

“I am glad,” Hashirama spoke. Obito looked at the man- who, despite his cheery demeanor, had a deep pained shadow in his eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Obito asked before he could think better of it. 

His friends turned to Hashirama who shook his head. “Nothing,” Hashirama murmured. “Just that Rin’s excitement reminds me very much of one of my own brothers.”

Obito’s heard went out to the man. “You... had brothers?”

“I still do.” 

Obito mouth dropped and Hashirama laughed. 

“My brothers could control the other elements,” the man explained. “For a long time, we were the only ones. But as relatives passed and years went by, we continued to live on. We recognized our powers were too extraordinary so split up and hide ourselves away.” There was a flash of pain in his eyes again. 

“Your friends explained to me how many things have changed since I have been here. It still very much amazes me but I have to wonder if my brothers are okay too.” 

“Hashirama agreed that when you are better and we are ready to leave,” Kakashi interrupted, “that he would like to come with us and look for his brothers.”

Obito looked to Hashirama. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

The man nodded. “Yes. This place will survive because my magic has embedded itself here. And Mokuton, my summon, doesn’t mind leaving either.”

The Uchiha’s mind boggled. “You have a summon too?!”

Everyone just laughed at him. Obito pouted.

“Yes,” Hashirama giggled. “Mokuton is the reason that Rin couldn’t use her own summons.”

“So what do you say Obito?” Rin interjected before Obito could ask more questions. “Feel like going on a new adventure when you are better?”

The Uchiha pretended to think about it. Kakashi and Rin just looked at him in exasperation but Hashirama looked like he was going to sweat. 

“Sure,” Obito laughed. He looked to Hashirama who sighed in relief. “But... since we have similar magic, can you help me train mine?”

Hashirama’s eyes widened and he titled his head to the side. “Of course I will! It’s also another one of the reasons I want to go!” 

Obito grinned and Hashirama responded in kind. “Thank you,” Obito murmured.

The other man nodded. “I will make sure to take good care of you.” 

They stared at one another for a few moments before there was a cough. Obito turned to look at Kakashi who gave him a raised eyebrow. Obito’s face grew warm and glared at his friend. 

“Oh stop it, you two,” Rin laughed. She looked toward Hashirama. “We look forward to bringing you along.” 

“I can’t wait!” Hashirama laughed. He looked to Obito, eyes sparkling. “Would you like more with your magic?”

Before Obito could respond, there was a loud rumbling sound that filled the room. Obito’s face grew hotter and his magic wavered slightly as he placed a hand on his stomach.

“Food first then,” Rin stated with a giggle. She stood up. “I’ll make us something for lunch.” 

“I’ll come help,” Kakashi called as he, too, stood. He sent another pointed look to Obito and toward Hashirama. He grinned. “Have fun you two.”

“Damn it Bakashi!” Obito hissed at him when he left. “It wasn’t like that!” He knew the bastard was laughing at him and wished he had something to throw at the back of the idiot’s head.

Hashirama sat down next to him. When Obito looked at him, the man smiled. “While we wait for lunch, would you like for me to answer any questions?” 

Obito huffed but grinned. “Where would I even begin?” 

That only made Hashirama guffaw. 

As the two of them began to talk, Obito found himself drawn more to the man in front of him. He had a warm and soft way about him for such a big man and it only made Obito want to know more. As if sensing his thoughts, his magic moved forward to Hashirama. Obito would have stuttered an apology as his face grew hot again but stopped when Hashirama’s reached out towards him too. 

Together, the two energies mingled into one another in a swirl that surrounded the two of them. Obito couldn’t say what was happening but let it continue as Hashirama didn’t seem to mind. 

It was made even better when Hashirama’s fingertips brushed against his before Obito boldly reached to lace their fingers together when given a reason. This made the other man blush but he leaned more towards Obito as he did. 

Obito wasn’t sure what to expect from this man- a man forgotten by history but now wished only to help Obito and make sure his brothers were okay. Who held powerful magic that it almost made Madara look like a novice mage in comparison. 

All he knew though was one thing: he couldn’t wait to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Finished! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I honestly like the world I made for this fic so maybe I will return to it another time. But to be fair, I wasn't expecting this so idk lol.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
